conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Atramia
General information Atramia (English: /ætɻɨmɪɨ/, Atramia: Atriž /ɑtɻiʒ/) is a language spoken by Atramia people, also the official language of Atra Third Republic. The language regulator now is Atramia Development and Management Committee (ADMC, Atramia: Kommèttè dè l'Argur et lò Φrigia d'Atriž, KAΦA) under Atra University. In the following page, I will show you Atramia with a lot of tables, be aware. Atramia Flag.png|The ethnic flag of Atra, and the flag of The Third Republic of Atra Atra-2014-Marked.png|The Third Republic of Atra ATRA STROGNO.png|The "Atraball", featuring a sailor hat ADMC.png|Atramia Development and Management Committee, ADMC Alphabet Alphabets of Atramia are made up of Latin scripts and Greek scripts (Φ and Χ). Phonology Consonants Vowels #"o" isn't pronounced at the end of a word, unless it is hard, like "ò". #Pronunciaitons of both "è" and "ò" aren't quite regular. Since the irregularity of pronunciation, ADMC (Atramia Development and Management Committee) has declared a table, suggesting the right pronunciation according to Standard Atramia in Zhougriss. Please remember not all compounds of letters are pronounced as the way in the table above. Also there are always exceptions. The vowel /ɤ/ makes appearance when "o" or "ò" is in front of a first stress. Pronoun #The "femiline" here refers to female speaker. "Es" would be "her" in English. Verb Regular Verb There are four kinds of conjugations for regular verbs. Ending with voiced consonants, such as condeur (lead) and rer (laugh). Endling with voiceless consonants, such as tros (dig) and tlolos (hear). #The suffix drops if the word ends in -o. Ending with vowels, such as punga (stab), except for those which end with "o". Endling with "hard e" or "hard o". Irregular Verb Conditional Verb Conditional verbs stand for actions depending on other conditions although the conditions can be absent in senteces. *Au pra metur. (I '''might' go.) *'N'au '''prèz f'enapparè seus iu ferronè vor. (I would have disappeared if you had done that. (In fact I didn't disappear.))(Past Unreal Condition) *Seus Luiss meturiut incuo, ne vor pra petit dè vède Farn. (If Luiss went there, she could meet Farn. (In fact she isn't there, nor she meets Farn.))(Present Unreal Condition.) The declaration of conditional verbs is almost same as one of indicative verbs. The word "pra" declarates, too. Passive voice A little thing in Atramia is called "Auxiliary Modifier". Auxiliary modifiers are words that can't stand alone and must appear with other words. As for passive voice, we use "red" to modify it. *Èumainlant tuto red purtèst nier lò libèr et lò paril. (All human beings '''are' born free and equal.) The modifier here doesn't affect the conjugation of verb behind it. Noun Declination According to Number and Voice Basically the declination of masculine and femiline nouns are same, but be aware of mall'è'/mall'ò', l'è'ss/l'ò'ir, motš'è'/motš'ò', d'è't/d'ò't. Ending with vowels. Verbal Noun Verbal noun are noun that are formed from verbs and somewhat able to build noun phrase. Verbal nouns, in English, follow verb syntax and can be modified by adverbs. So does in Atramia. The way of building verbal nouns in Atramia is to simply put '''vu' in front of verbs. The verbal noun in the example sentence below is bolded, and the whole noun phrase is underlined. In the second sentence, we can see the usage of verbal nouns. The verbal noun "v'olseum" takes another noun "lò viòlin" as an object to construct a noun phrase. Deverbal Noun The only thing we have to do is to add an article(lò) before the verb. Unlike verbal nouns, deverbal nouns can merely be used as one simple noun. See the sentences below. Adjectival Noun Same as English, and similar to the rule of gerund. We add the article lò to make adjectives nouns. *Au'mor lò ross. (I love red.) *Èus dè iu èus lò'n icue? (Are you the best person here?) Dative Noun They are sometimes called "Middle Noun" owing to its usage. See the example below: *V'Laciur gzegc metur. (Let him go.) The pronoun "he" is located between V'Laciur '(''let) and '''Metur (go), thus we use gzegc instead of oro. Yet another usage of dative noun is to mark "who the person given things is". *Au fi don d'lò fanciullad floros man. (I gave the maiden my flower.) *Au fi don floros man d'lò fanciullad. (I gave my flower to the maiden.) *'Dinš' red dotèròt haspèros et konšaèansos. (They are endowed with reason and conscience.) *Haspèr et konšaèans red dotèròt dinš. (Reason and conscience are endowed them.) Also to emphasize "the chose one". *Iu èus d'lò'nd. (You are the chosen one.) *Geun fi žod ies kondeurlantos ouf. (We chose you to be our leader.) *Ies red fi žodo kondeurlantos out. (You were chosen to be out leader.) Adjective Comparative and Superlative The form of comparative/superlative adjectives is pretty easy. There are no irregular adjectives. Attributive Verb In Atramia, attributive verbs can be constructed by van (active) and red (passive). They can be whether verbal or deverbal, according to the context. In the word "red dein savor", we know that the modified noun "is known" owing to the proposition "dein". And we can replace it with "dos" or "tlos". So is active attributive verb. Moreover, we can see them in such words as "lacuo red dos gelèr" (a frozen lake) or "omms van è'ssid" (a man killing (people), a killer). Clause Noun Clause A noun clause acts like a noun in a sentence. Beware that verbal nouns are not noun clauses since they are eventually "nouns". Most of the time the word "van" introduces a noun clause. (All noun clauses below are underlined.) *Au savor van dos vedès me. (I know that he sees me.) *Vu esser un kondeulantos ist dur, hahm? (Being a leader is difficult, huh?)(Not a noun clause but a verbal noun) Because of the dative case, in some cases, the word "van" can be omitted. *N'èus d'iu tloloso dos è rer? (Don't you hear (about that) he is laughing?) *N'èus d'iu tloloso gzegc è rer? (Don't you hear he laughing?) Adverbial Clause Adverbial clauses are common among all the clauses in Atramia. They are often starting with conjunctions like hiol (in case of), seus ''(''if), and so on. Relative Clause Words as cuei and cuovo can also be used to build relative clauses, just like English. *Dos ist l'un cui fi ossidi Šon. (He is the one who killed Shon.) *Dos ist d'l'ommsda cui vto red fi appitit "Lòir Grand Saoveuros". (He is the man who was ever called "The Great Savior".) *Zè/Zò ist cuovo iu red fi purtè. (This is where you were born.) *Au fid cuei au vedè. (I trust what I see.) Question Yes-no Question Questions in Atramia are constructed by syntax. Like the do-support in English, questions in Atramia feature insertion, too, but a little bit different. Wh-Question Like the yes-no question, the syntax is basically the same. But the "esser" is replaced. #the verb "possed" here are it's original form without any conjugation '''owing to not having a clear subject. Is there? Are there? A unique one. Behold...... Sentence Pattern Lè dè...... Which means "there is/there are" in English or "Il y a" in French. Auxiliary Modifier Auxiliary modifiers are little words in Atramia used to modifier verbs according to mood, voice, etc., yet '''they don't combine with verbs nor affect the conjugation of verbs. Some of them even have their own inflection. Unlike auxiliary verbs, modifiers are not verbs. dein Used for perfect aspect. This modifier has three inflections according to tense. It can't be used alone. è Used for progressive aspect. This modifier has three inflections according to tense. It can't be used alone. fi Used for simple aspect. This modifier has only two inflections according to tense (the one of present tense is not necessary). It can't be used alone. lè It can be used as either an article or for noun marker for verbs. It has more complex inflections. #DbD: Distinction between Demonstratives pra Used for conditional mood. It has three inflections according to tense. red Used for passive voice '''and '''adjunct clasue. There is no inflection of this modifier. van Used for adjunct clasue. There is no inflection of this modifier. vu Used for verbal noun. Derivations in Atramia There are a lot of ways in Atramia to form derivations, including using auxiliary modifiers. Beware some of the derivation are destructive '''(marked as † below). Unlike directly attaching the suffix to the word, '''destructive derivation removes the last consonant (vowels are ignored) and then attach to the destroyed word, such as iuti'tua' from inti'r'. (viculant is somehow irregular.) Be aware that most of the time, "-ttub" is used for nouns with voiceless ending, while "-zs" is used for voiced consonants or vowels. Places where verbs take place are femiline in Atramia. Combination of Words in Atramia When two words, one with vowel ending and another one with vowel opening, meet each other, one of the neighboring vowel must be combined. Some linguistists suggest that this might be developed from such rule of prepositions, like dè, lè, lò, etc. The rule was then applied to nouns, verbs, and other words. The order of combination But of course we can't combine words at our will. There is an order that we must follow. We use the mark ' to replace the combined part of the word. Vocabulary As for a language spoken in the place between France and Italy, some of the vocabularies of Atramia do look like those in French or Italian, or even English. Here are at least 600 words now, it's too many to list here. Here's the lexicon page. Words about Countries Atramia do have a complex system to describe things related to countries. *Un atrèlant cui utilizi atriž livrès ber un laèz atrès an atra. (An '''Atramia' who speaks Atramia lives in an Atramia house in Atra.) *Guerr Cinnè-Ğaponè (Sino-Japan War) Naming Habits in Atramia In most situations the name of one person can be shortened to two parts: first name and last name. Kripus Dastogeun As for the complete name, there are usually four parts besides the first and last name. Kripus Χastoll Žaogliss Dastogeun The second name "Χastoll" stands for the first name of a father or mother of a person. That is to say, ''Kripus Χastoll Žaogliss Dastogeun has a father called Χastoll Zeglas Žaogliss Dastogeun or so. The third name "Žaogliss" represents for the location where the family grows. The family "Žaogliss Dastogeun" might came from Žaogliss long time ago, while "Livan Dastogeun" came from Livan. Usually when a family is formed, its members are allowed to change their third name to the place they live. For example, Ivan Toğèn Cilreslè Vesliv is married to Laon Kalpatt Pahè Φòrestieum, has a baby called Ellas Ivan Cilreslè Vesliv, and they live in Dageun. They can replace their third name with "Dageun". Thus their names are: Ivan Toğen Dageun Vesliv, Laon Kalpatt Dageun Φòrestieum, and Ellas Ivan Dageun Vesliv. Though most of time theğ are called Ivan Vesliv, Laon Φòrestieum, and Ellas Vesliv. Another short form is Kripus Χ. Žg. Dastogeun. The "Žg." is abbrivation of "Žaogliss". Example Text L'astrodo van an šiel se condeuri gor al l'ariv. The star on the sky will lead us to the destination. V'Vedè! Vto van ber Žaogriss, lè lussos petit dè vedè. Behold! Even in Zhougriss, the light can still be seen. L'astrodo van ist Etoille rèpresantit lèss vicutor dè Atra. The star named Etoille represents the victory of Atramia. Nètt lò ningò grandè't lè nažeun estereu petist dè destror lèss volontò diur dè Atra. Neither the heavy snow nor the foreign people can destroy the hard volition of Atramia. XO, l'ouf dè guerrèv cauroğ! Mallè corpsòv et mallè'rmurèv enpet dè blocuo spriteusèv mio! Oh, our brave warriors! Bodies and armors can't lock your spirits! Èus dè iu tlolos'oro? V'Ecuot lè korz mio. Do you hear that? Listen to your heart. Ist dè vor lèss kriros? Oat lèss lakrimos? Cuei gia iu temauo? Is it screaming? Or sobbing? Why are you so frightened? Au se prendè manosos mio, fortè n'ist dè beson dè lè temau. Au se prendè ie dè volèrr lè šiel sombè. I will pick up your hand, thus there's no need to fear. I'll take you fly across the dark sky. Mallè'strodov s'illumeniò derežon mie. Mallò niubòv se hò sortos gia iu. The stars will illuminate your direction. The clouds will sew silk for you. V'Vedè! L'aub illumenios dè'riènt. Look! The dawn is coming from the east! Noik longo passèrs, mallè'strodov acuelir l'aub. Diè novò s'inizo. The long night passes, myriad stars welcome the dawn. A brand new day begins. Seus n'ist dè lè sol, dè'llò gia lò luss? Would there still be light in spite of the absence of sun? (If there is no sun, will there be light?) Vor ist l'aerè dè machinè. This is the era of machine. Èus dè iu èus an sendromè van Austismè? Do you have Autism syndrome?. Nevè, Ankor, Pont, V'Nevigeur pit lè horežon. Ship, anchor, deck, sail to the horizon. Lè Mie dè Maèsteum. Lò Mès dè Maèstum. Lè Mie dè Grandè. Lò Mès dè Grandè. Your Majesty (king). Your Majesty (queen). Your Highness (prince). Your Highness (princess). Diseum Man dè Kavill. Diseum Man dè Kruss. Lè Man dè Signeur. Lè Pit dè Fidèll. Your Highness (prince)(I low to ankle). Your Highness (princess)(I low to crus). My lord(My senior). My liege(I'm owed fealty by). ''Let it go'' from Frozen Here you will see three lines in a group. The upper one is for singing, the middle one is directly translated from English, and the lower one is English line. Lò ningò šinst ber lè montongo noikment, n'un ompront ist red dein vède. Lò ningò šinst tirment ber lè montongo noikment, n'un ompront ist red dein vède. The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. Un regnuu dè lè'soler et modum au san lò reign. Lò vent è'lu druotment pit lò korz an intt. Un regnuu dè lè'soler et modum au san lò reign. Lò vent è'lu modum lè tempèt è turbein intt. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Au'npet dè tèner. Au'npet dè tenter . Au'npet dè tèner vor intt. Cuei pit au fi tenter. Couldn't keep it in. Heaven knows I tried. '' Ne v'esser intt, ne v'vède'ntt. V'Esser lò vizza van v'dover dè'sser. Ne v'laciur dinš esser intt, ne v'lacuir dinš vède. V'Esser lò vizza baun van v'dover dè'sser. ''Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. '' V'Dissieum, ne v'dir. Ne v'savor intt. Mei neun elž sinst. V'Dissieum, ne v'senti. Ne v'laciur dinš savor. Mei neun elž savoròt. ''Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know. Well, now they know. V'Laciur dien, v'laciur dien. V'Laciur dien, v'laciur dien. Let it go, let it go. Au'npet dè tèner dien plu. Au'npet dè tèner dien plu. Can't hold it back anymore. V'Laciur dien, v'laciur dien. V'Laciur dien, v'laciur dien. Let it go, let it go. V'Sabart portos gravasment. N'au'ttonžon cuei'lž volonòt dè dir. V'Vulv lontun et v'sabart lèss portos. N'au'ttonžon cuei elž volon dè dir. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Tempèt se furas. Lò frodo giom fi disturi me necuei. V'Laciur d'lè tempètda fura. Lò frodo giom fi disturi me necuei. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway. Lesti v'dè distanz hulis tuttias esser peviv. Vor ist lesti v'dè distanz hulis tuttias h'van peviv. It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. Et lè temau'npetit dè kontrolè me dè novò. Et lè temau van untemp fi kontrolès me'npetit dè purta me tutoment. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. Vor ist cuand au test me't lè limèt et romprè'ro totument. Vor ist lè temp dè vède cuei au pet dè ferr gia au test lè limèt et romprè'ro. It's time to see what I can do to test the limits and break through. Ne ğustè't skettè blocuost me. Ne plu. Ne ğustè, ne scettè, ne regeul pit me. Au san libèr. No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free. V'Laciur dien, v'laciur dien. V'Laciur dien, v'laciur dien. Let it go, let it go. Au san lò'n nier lò vent et lò šiel. Au san lò'n nier lò vent et lò šiel. I am one with the wind and sky. V'Laciur dien, v'laciur dien. V'Laciur dien, v'laciur dien. Let it go, let it go. Au giom se šinllò. Iu giom se vède me šinllò. You'll never see me cry. Icue au'lpas et rester. Tempèt se furas. Icue au'lpas, et icue au se rester. V'Laciur lè tempèt fura. Here I stand, and here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on. Poteia man rafakis pit tèrra druotment. Poteia man rafakis per l'aer t'pit lò tèrra. My power flurries through the air into the ground. Spiriteus man è spiral an ğello red dein gelèr. Spiriteus man è spiral an ğello red dein gelèr. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. Lè pensèr gelèri nier gles èsplodi. Et lè pensèr kristellezzer modum gles èsplod. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. N'au metur arrèr, lò passèr dein passèr. N'au se metur arrèr, lò passèr dein passèr. I'm never going back, the past is in the past. V'Laciur dien, v'laciur dien. V'Laciur dien, v'laciur dien. Let it go, let it go. Au s'elevarr modum l'aub. Au s'elevarr modum l'aub apparè. And I'll rise like the break of dawn. V'Laciur dien, v'laciur dien. V'Laciur dien, v'laciur dien. Let it go, let it go. Ne v'esser perfet plu. Icue au'lpas an lò luss dè sol. Ellò vizza purfet dein enapparè. Icue au'lpas an lò luss dè sol. That perfect girl is gone. Here I stand in the light of day. Tempèt se furas. Lò frodo giom fi disturi me necuei. V'Laciur lè tempèt fura. Lò frodo giom fi disturi me necuei. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway. ''First Article of The Universal Declaration of Human Rights'' Èumailant tuto red purtèst nier lò libèr et lò paril dè dignitus et drèttèv. Dinš red dotèròt haspèros et konšaèans, et elž devrest dè ferr kontrò'n altrè nier spiriteus modum bionsòv. All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. ''Tower of Babel'' And the whole earth was of one language, and of one speech. *Et allòr luf èumailantuav tuto fi parlès un lingağ et un f'utilizi un sort dè parol. And it came to pass, as they journeyed from the east, that they found a plain in the land of Shinar; and they dwelt there. *Et modum elž fi viagi gla lò èst, elž fi trovari un pionn an lè tèrr dè Šinar. Et elž f'abiteri kèlt. And they said one to another, Go to, let us make brick, and burn them thoroughly. And they had brick for stone, and slime had they for morter. *Et un dè'lž fi diri pit lò'n altrè, "V'Laciur gors hulik blicuos, et burslòk arò komplètègad." Et elž f'utilizi blicuos milnier pier, et gudronos milnier murteur. And they said, Go to, let us build us a city and a tower, whose top may reach unto heaven; and let us make us a name, lest we be scattered abroad upon the face of the whole earth. *Et elž fi diri, "V'Laciur gors konstruk gia gor un villos et un toros vanmaun olt petit dè purta lèss šielos. Et v'laciur gors gloreuk nomos ouf, hiol geun red paffia šis lè surfès dè lò maun tuto." And the LORD came down to see the city and the tower, which the children and men builded. *Et lè Èturna venis bas gia vu vedè lè vill et lè tor red infonèv et ommsèv fi konstrus. And the LORD said, Behold, the people is one, and they have all one language; and this they begin to do: and now nothing will be restrained from them, which they have imagined to do. *Et lè Èturna fi diri, "V'Vedè, luf personuav ferròt modum lò'n, elž tut'avaròt un lingağos, et elž inizoròt dè ferròt. Neun elž se petit dè ferr tuttias red elž volònòt." Go to, let us go down, and there confound their language, that they may not understand one another's speech. *"V'Laciur gors metura bas et kunğara lingağos òt. Šar un dè'lž enpetist dè kampar lòir un altrè." So the LORD scattered them abroad from thence upon the face of all the earth: and they left off to build the city. *Šar lè Èturna fi paffon'arò gla kèlt sus lè surfès dè lò maun tuto. Et elž fi sigori dè konstru lèss villos. Therefore, is the name of it called Babel; because the LORD did there confound the language of all the earth: and from thence did the LORD scatter them abroad upon the face of all the earth. *Šar lè nom ist Babell pars, lè Èturna fi kungari lè lingağ dè lò maun tuto, et lè Èturna fi paffon'arò sus lè surfès dè lò maun tuto. ''Du gamla, Du fria'' Iu voteus, iu libèr, iu nord montonttub. Du gamla, Du fria, Du fjällhöga nord. Iu trancuil, iu'nfruntièttub et ğeos! Du tysta, Du glädjerika sköna! Au saliut ie, van lè tèrr beall-vt'an lò maun. Jag hälsar Dig, vänaste land uppå jord, Sol mès et šiel mès, prarrè vert mès krasèro. Din sol, Din himmel, Dina ängder gröna. Iu sedo šis lò mèmor dè lò passèr grand, Du tronar på minnen från fornstora dar, Cuand nom glottub mès fi volèrro sus maun. då ärat Ditt namn flög över jorden. Au savor baèn ie, et iu s'èus cui iu f'èso. Jag vet att Du är och Du blir vad Du var. Χes, au se vivrè't se momir an Svèziè. Ja, jag vill leva jag vill dö i Sverige. Category:Languages Category:Atra Category:Romance conlangs Category:Indo-European conlangs